La mélodie du cœur
by Anne Aunyme
Summary: [ UA sans surnaturel ] Un jour Stiles entend une musique qui fait vibrer son cœur, il la cherche désespérément et un mois plus tard trouve la personne qu'il désire tant.


Je n'ai jamais été particulièrement attiré par la musique, c'est quelque chose que j'aime bien, j'en écoute mais je n'en pratique pas, pour quelques titres emblématique je ressens un petit quelque chose, un petit frémissement, mais rien de plus. Il n'y a pas cette connexion que certain ont avec ça. C'est un peu dommage, je l'avoue, j'aurais bien aimé jouer de la guitare, ça attire beaucoup les filles.

Au lieu de ça, je suis Stiles Stilinski, 17 ans, hyperactif à plein temps, maladroit comme c'est pas permis, sarcastique, intelligent mais souvent dans la lune, un corps frêle, des yeux couleur miel, une peau laiteuse recouverte de plusieurs grains de beautés, les cheveux assez courts et châtains. Un geek, comme le disent les gens. Je suis donc loin de faire tomber les petites minettes à mes pieds, pas que ça m'intéresse, la seule qui m'intéresse c'est Lydia Martin. Mais qui n'intéresserait-elle pas ? C'est la fille le plus populaire du lycée et je comprends pourquoi, elle est juste parfaite.

Des cheveux blonds vénitiens qui lui tombe jusqu'aux omoplates, un visage délicat, des yeux en amandes d'un joli verts, une peau douce... mon dieu, je n'ai d'yeux que pour elle. Mon père est le shérif de cette ville, Beacon Hills, quand à ma mère, elle est gravement malade et finit ses jours à l'hôpital. On ne sait pas exactement combien de temps elle sera encore parmi nous, peut-être deux jours ou deux ans, les médecins ne savent pas parce qu'elle a souvent un regain soudain d'énergie. Je préférerais qu'elle ait un regain de mémoire et qu'elle me reconnaisse de temps en temps, m'enfin bon, on ne choisit pas sa famille comme on dit et elle n'a pas non plus choisi d'être malade. Personne n'est responsable, ça ne sert à rien d'être en colère à ce sujet, ça fait longtemps que je l'ai compris. Je crois que vu le nombre de fois où elle a blessé mon cœur sans le vouloir, je lui ai déjà dis adieu. C'est triste mais les choses sont ainsi, il faut se faire une raison, pas vrai ?

Alors que je faisais le tour du lycée pour rejoindre ma fidèle Jeep, c'est là que je l'entendis pour la première fois. C'était de la musique, et normalement je n'aurais pas dû y prêter attention. Mais elle avait quelque chose, je ne saurais pas vraiment l'expliquer, simplement c'était assez mélodieux pour m'attirer et que j'écoute plus attentivement. C'était un son de guitare, puis une voix grave la rejoint, je ne sais pas qui c'était mais la personne chantait quelque chose de triste, avec une voix joyeuse, comme si elle repensait à de vieux souvenirs la rendant nostalgique. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un arrivait vraiment à me transmettre une émotion rien qu'en chantant, et je voulais absolument savoir qui c'était.

Aussitôt, je remis les pieds dans le lycée, courant comme un dingue jusqu'à atteindre l'étage et la salle d'où venait la musique. Surtout en voyant la pancarte « salle de musique », ça me paraissait logique. Mais une fois à l'intérieur, il n'y avait personne.

J'espérais juste ne pas avoir entendu un fantôme et qu'un jour je saurais d'où provenait cette mélodie.

O O O

Il fallut que j'attende un mois. Ça paraît long comme ça mais en fait un mois ça passe vite, surtout quand on est occupé entre les cours et l'hôpital, les potes, les copines... Bon ok, les deux derniers je n'en ai pas, mais ce n'est pas une raison ! J'ai été très pris par mes jeux vidéos, je l'avoue. Mais j'ai quand même cherché après ! Je suis retourné plusieurs fois dans la salle et j'ai même demandé au professeur de musique s'il savait qui jouait de la guitare, il m'en a indiqué mais ce n'était pas eux, je les ai interrogé un par un et ils étaient tous occupé ce jour-là. Ça a duré quinze jours avant que je n'abandonne, après tout, j'avais peut-être imaginé tout ça. Ou alors c'était un fantôme, mais ça, je préférais l'exclure, sinon j'allais devoir m'armer de sel dans les plus bref délais.

Je suis à l'hôpital, encore. Pas que ça me fasse plaisir de voir à chaque fois l'état de ma mère, bien au contraire, à chaque fois je me sens anéanti. C'est pire qu'une torture. À chaque fois je me dis que je ne viendrais plus avant un bon moment, et le lendemain je suis là. C'est ma mère après tout et je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je pourrais la voir. Alors que j'allais sortir, c'est là que je l'entends. La même mélodie, la même voix, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille même si je ne l'ai entendu qu'une fois parce qu'elle fait vibrer mon cœur comme jamais auparavant. Je suis le son, mes pas accélérant de peur que ça s'arrête, que cette voix disparaisse une fois de plus sans laisser de trace.

Il est là.

Il est juste là, devant moi, un jeune homme latino aux yeux rieur, chantant en jouant de la guitare à des enfants malade. Il semble totalement détendu, il doit avoir l'habitude de venir ici. Hé mais... je le connais, il est dans ma classe. Je continue de le fixer, la bouche légèrement entrouverte alors qu'il continue de chanter devant les regards attentifs des enfants. Sont-ils aussi subjugué que moi ? Parce que personnellement, je me sens super bizarre. J'ai l'impression que sa musique coule le long de mes veines, ce qui est humainement impossible. Comme s'il y avait une connexion invisible entre nous, pourtant nous ne sommes jamais vraiment parlé, c'est ridicule. Franchement, j'ai l'impression de vivre un roman à l'eau de rose, n'importe quoi, surtout que je ne suis pas attiré par les mecs. J'aime Lydia qui est une femmes jusqu'au bout des ongles. Peut-être suis-je simplement malade ?

\- Hey, salut Stiles !

Je cligne des yeux. C'est à moi qu'il parle ? J'en connais beaucoup des gens s'appellent Stiles ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. Merde. J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il avait cessé de jouer, et pas seulement puisqu'il m'a vu et s'est approché pour me saluer avec un grand sourire.

\- Salut, heu...

Re-merde. J'ai oublié son prénom. J'essaie de m'en souvenir mais c'est le trou noir total, comment il peut savoir comment je m'appelle alors que j'ignore le sien, bon sang ! En même temps, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était un sportif sans intérêt. Il se met à rire. Ce qui me rend perplexe, c'est la première fois que je vois rire quelqu'un parce que j'ai oublié son prénom.

\- Scott, je m'appelle Scott.

\- Cool.

Je suis sérieux là ? Cool ? Depuis quand je manque autant de vocabulaire ? Là c'est clair, il va penser que je l'envoie bouler. Pas que je ne veuille pas l'envoyer bouler mais il ne m'a rien fais pour en tout cas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Il me demande, naturellement.

\- Oh, euh, je suis venu voir ma mère.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'elle est hospitalisé ici, elle va un peu mieux ces jours-ci ?

\- Pas vraiment... Mais comment tu sais pour ma mère ? Je questionne, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ma mère est infirmière ici, et Claudia et elle ont été amies, donc elle en parle parfois. Il hausse les épaules comme si c'était insignifiant. Mais ça ne l'est pas.

\- Elles étaient amies ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- J'en sais trop rien, elle dit qu'elle lui a volé son mec quand ils étaient encore au lycée et depuis elles ne se sont plus parlés.

Je cligne des yeux, enregistrant l'information, parce que mon père et elle sont ensemble depuis le lycée justement. Alors, se pourrait-il que, si on suit la logique des choses, la mère de Scott soit l'ex de mon père ? Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir, en fait. Mais si, je veux savoir. Laissons ça pour plus tard, je questionnerais mon père comme le fait un agent de police. Il a intérêt à tout me dire.

\- T'es occupé, là ? Il me sourit.

\- Euh, pas vraiment, je comptais rentrer et jouer à la console...

\- Et tes devoirs ?

\- J'ai une semaine d'avance sur mes devoirs ! Je m'exclame la tête haute, ce qui a le mérite de le faire éclater de rire.

\- Y'en a qui ont de la chance. Il dit, toujours avec ce sourire d'angelot tout droit descendu du ciel. Ça te dit de boire un café avec moi ?

\- Ben... ouais, pourquoi pas ?

\- Bien allons-y alors !

Je n'ai jamais vu un mec d'aussi bonne humeur, tout le temps. Il rit quand je fais quelque chose de maladroit ou face à mes sarcasmes, et pour une fois depuis longtemps, je me sens détendu. Il ne se moque pas de moi, il m'écoute, il... il est là.

Le café devient une sortie au cinéma et on finit la soirée chez moi, à jouer aux jeux vidéos et on mange une pizza que j'ai commandé. Mon père rentre tard et c'est là que je lui présente Scott McCall, mon nouveau pote ne semble pas le remarquer mais mon père blanchit légèrement en entendant son nom de famille.

O O O

Une semaine était passé depuis ma rencontre avec Scott, ou plutôt, mon rapprochement évident avec lui. Depuis nous avons passé pratiquement toutes nos journées ensemble et ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé. Surtout avec quelqu'un. Sérieusement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu mon temps jusqu'à maintenant et je veux rattrapé tout ce temps où je ne lui parlais pas.

Mais pas aujourd'hui. Où plutôt, pas ce soir. Je me sens vidé en franchissant le seuil de ma porte, j'ai le cœur lourd et toute joie de vivre vient de me quitter. Ma mère est morte. Je savais que ça allait arrivé d'un jour à l'autre mais même en le sachant... c'est un choc. Je traîne des pieds jusque dans ma chambre et me laisse tomber dans mon lit, je ferme les yeux. Je veux oublier cette journée. Je veux tout oublier et rêver de choses joyeuses. Bien sûr, mes rêves ne m'écoutent pas et m'envoient d'affreux cauchemars.

Je me fais réveillé au milieu de la nuit par quelqu'un qui me secoue alors que j'étais en train de me battre avec ma couette. Je cligne des yeux, revenant dans la réalité.

\- Scott ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il pince les lèvres.

\- J'ai appris pour ta mère... je suis venu dès que j'ai pu. Ce qui me touche beaucoup.

\- Mais comment tu es entré ?

\- Tu as laissé la porte ouverte, gros malin.

\- Ah.

Oups. Puis il se lève, enlève son haut qu'il laisse traîner sur le sol, et moi, je ne sais pas comment réagir. J'observe son torse musclé en me demandant ce qu'il fout.

\- Tu me fais une place ? Il me demande.

Je le regard. Je regarde mon lit et je me pousse pour le laisser venir dans mon lit. Je peux paniquer maintenant ? Parce que... je ne panique pas du tout, en fait. Scott a ce côté apaisant qui fait que peu importe ce qu'il fait, ça paraît juste normal. Ça aurait été n'importe qui d'autre, j'aurais rigolé en lui disant que mon lit n'est réservé qu'à ma personne. Mais Scott, c'est différent, il faut que je me rende à l'évidence.

Il s'allonge tranquillement avant de m'attirer contre lui, je me retrouve le nez contre sa poitrine et ça me dérange même pas. Je peux sentir sa chaleur, son odeur, sa main se posant sur moi, et je me sens tellement mieux... je me rendors l'instant d'après et je sais que je ne ferais plus de cauchemar cette nuit.

O O O

Le lendemain matin j'ai eu peine à croire que j'ai aussi bien dormi, mieux que d'habitude, grâce à un gars avec qui j'avais sympathisé il y avait à peine une semaine. C'était peut-être un envoyé de Dieu ou un délire comme ça ? Je ne sais pas.

Quelques jours sont passés depuis et aujourd'hui c'était l'enterrement de ma mère mais j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui suis au fond du trou. Je suis de nouveau vraiment mal, j'ai cette boule au ventre, ce malaise que je n'arrive même pas à exprimer. Ça me frustre mais je ne peux rien y faire.

Scott est avec moi et il remarque mon état. Il est inquiet, ça se voit facilement dans son regard de chiot, sérieusement, on lui donnerait le bon dieu sans confession. C'est alors qu'il a l'idée génialissime de me jouer un morceau de guitare. Il a à peine entamé quelques notes que je fonds en larmes, chose qui n'était pas encore arrivé depuis que j'ai appris la nouvelle. Je n'avais pas encore versé une larme, et c'est un torrent qui coule à présent, comme si je m'étais retenu tout ce temps, sans même le vouloir. Bon sang, comment Scott arrive-t-il à faire ce tour de magie ? Il suffit qu'il joue quelques notes pour faire surgir en moi des émotions dont je ne me doutais même pas.

J'ai la tête dans les mains alors que je pleure silencieusement mais ça ne l'empêche pas de s'approcher pour me prendre contre lui et me bercer tendrement. Je m'agrippe à lui et je pleure de plus belle. Il reste là tout le temps que je pleure, il ne dit rien, se contentant de gestes affectueux qui me font vraiment du bien.

Je décide alors que Scott McCall est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé.

O O O

Un nouveau mois s'écoule, Scott reste toujours prés de moi et fait l'imbécile, il me fait sourire et rire. Il n'a jamais aucun mot blessant pour moi. Il évite les sujets sensible. Il me laisse même me moquer de lui gentiment. Mais il sait que je l'adore.

À chaque fois qu'il joue un morceau, je ne peux empêcher tout un tas d'émotions jaillir en moi. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment il fait ça. Puis je remarque aussi ses doigts magnifique, ses lèvres absolument à croquer, quand nos regards se croisent et qu'il me sourit, mon cœur fait un soubresaut comme s'il voulait me dire quelque chose. Ouais, ce mec a dû m'envoûter ou quelque chose comme ça. Peut-être que sa musique charme les gens, comme le joueur de flûte. Sauf que je suis le seul qui semble être atteint.

Ce soir-là, nous sommes devant un film, dans mon lit. Oui, parce qu'une fois ne suffisait pas, il fallait que je le réinvite dans mon lit, bref. À un moment, mon regard dévie du film pour se poser sur ses lèvres, je me dis qu'elles ont vraiment quelque chose de tentantes. Il le remarque et pose lui aussi son regard sur moi, il mouille ses lèvres et j'ai envie de l'embrasser. Je ne le fais pas, mais lui si. Nous nous embrassons. Un petit baiser, tendre et chaste, qui me fait pourtant sentir tout chose.

Il relâche doucement mes lèvres et reporte son attention sur le film en me gardant contre lui. Je posa ma tête sur son épaule, et je n'espère qu'une chose : qu'il n'entende pas mon cœur battre à cent à l'heure.

O O O

Trois semaines et dix baisers au total, sans jamais en parler. Pas banal, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant c'est comme ça, on s'embrasse quand... je ne sais pas, il se passe un truc et on le fait. C'est un peu comme l'autre jour quand il est venu dans mon lit, c'est juste naturel. Bien sûr, je me suis posé des questions, parce que je ne suis pas attiré par les mecs, parce que je supposais que Scott et moi n'étions que des amis... mais j'ai arrêté d'essayer d'être dans le déni, je me suis rendu à l'évidence, ce qu'il y a entre Scott et moi est bien plus fort que l'amitié. Qu'il soit un homme n'y changera absolument rien, je l'aime.

\- Scott, on sort ensemble ? Tu sais, comme des petits-amis ? Je demande, un peu timidement quand même. Il sourit.

\- D'accord ! À l'évidence, il attendait simplement que je demande.

Ma main vient alors prendre doucement la sienne, je me sens rougir à vu d'œil mais la main de Scott serre tendrement la mienne. Je me sens alors rassuré et un nouveau sentiment remplit mon cœur.

Je crois que je suis heureux.

* * *

 **\- Voilà, vu que VoidMyla voulait un truc de moi...**

 **\- ... *va vomir* C'était beaucoup trop niais pour moi !**

 **\- Ouais ben fait un effort pour une fois, d'habitude c'est toujours toi qui écris !**

 **\- Ouais ben moi j'écris des choses intéressante ! Sérieusement, regarde moi ce torchon ! Déjà ce n'est pas assez développé, même pour un OS, ensuite... c'est juste TROP sentimental, le mec il tombe carrément amoureux d'une voix ? Quand il entend une chanson ?**

 **\- Ben... Ouais...**

 **\- Tu connais quelqu'un a qui c'est arrivé ?**

 **\- Euh... mais ça pourrait !**

 **\- *roule des yeux***

 **\- Rhoo c'est une fiction, ça va hein ! On a le droit de rêver !**

 **\- Ouais ben je crois qu'on va perdre nos lecteurs avec toi...**

 **\- Ah Ouais ? Ben c'est ce qu'on verra ! *grommelle***


End file.
